The present invention relates to a device for the identification of undesirable echoes in radar systems.
Such invention belongs to the radar field and more exactly to the field of surveillance or tracking radars.
At present, undesirable echoes are recognized by relying upon two distinct techniques:
(a) Estimate of the power at the radar receiver input by means of the overage of the power level over a group of echoes relevant to the same impulse transmitted and further comparison with a fixed precalculated threshold; PA1 (b) Measurement of the number of times a precalculated threshold is crossed by the receiver input power into a group of echoes relevant to the same impulse transmitted.
Such techniques, however, suffer poor sensitivity, and present poor discrimination between echo sources (clutter, jammer, asynchronous pulses and targets).